finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lancet
Lancet , also localized as DrgSwrd, Lance, DragonSword, or Spirit Surge, is an ability in several games in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually associated with the Dragoon job class. Lancet allows characters to absorb HP and MP from their opponents. Appearances Final Fantasy V Lance was known as DrgSwrd in the older translation, is the Level 2 ability of the Dragoon class, learned for 150 ABP. It takes around half of the MP of what normal Osmose spells take, and a small amount of HP compared to the Drain spell, but it has no chance of missing. Final Fantasy IX Freya Crescent uses the ability Lancer. Unlike in previous games, this only damages an enemy's HP and MP and absorbs neither. It can be learned from Partisan, Coral Ring, and Dragon Wrist for 20 AP. The amount of damage Lancer does to HP is as follows: : Base = Pwr * 12) / 10 - Targets Defense : Bonus = Str ... + Str) / 8 + Str : Damage = Base * Bonus The amount of damage Lancer does to MP is equal to 1/16 of the amount of HP damage dealt. Final Fantasy X The Lancet is a Special ability that absorbs a low amount of HP and an equal amount of MP if available (which is high relative to most characters' MP) from one opponent. If Kimahri uses this ability on certain fiends, he will have a chance to learn a new Ronso Rage. As Drain, Lancet also does damage to its user if it is used on the undead and opponents in Zombie status. The damage from Lancet is considered neither physical or magical, instead falling into "special" damage category, meaning it will be unaffected by Protect or Shell. Final Fantasy XI Lancet is the Dragoon's special job ability ability in Final Fantasy XI. For players playing the English version of Final Fantasy XI, the name displays as Spirit Surge. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Lancet is an ability learned by Llyud at level 12, which will make him absorb HP from an enemy. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lancet deals damage while restoring some HP to Lightning. It is exclusive to the Dragoon garb and cannot be upgraded by synthesis. It is compatible with several auto-abilities like Launch and Elemental Chaser. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Lancet only absorbs HP, but the bangaa's high physical power ensures it is a sizable amount. It can be learned from the Restorer for 300 AP and has a Weapon Attack Power of 35. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Lancet is a Dragoon ability, which absorbs HP from whatever it hits, dealing half the damage of a regular attack. It can be learned for 300 AP from the Restorer. Final Fantasy Dimensions Lancet is the level 13 ability of the Dragoon class, requiring 330 AP to learn. At the cost of 8 MP, the user will drain a small amount of HP and MP from one target, approximately as much as both Drain and Osmose. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Lancet is Kain Highwind's special HP attack in his EX Mode, used by pressing and . It creates a blade of energy beneath the opponent that stabs upwards, and on a successful hit heals Kain an amount of HP equivalent to the HP damage dealt to the opponent. As two additional benefits, Kain is able to dash towards the opponent by pressing after using Lancet, and shortly after it hits his Bravery will be restored to its base value. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Lance comes in three levels of power. Each time the player gets Good or better on a Trigger in BMS, Lance restores a bit of HP depending on the level of the ability, stronger forms healing more HP. Firion, Kain, Cloud, and Seifer all learn all three levels of Lance. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Lancet is a Strength-based ability in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. It has two versions, one with a rarity of Rare and one with a rarity of Rare Plus. The Rare version, at base level, has an Attack of 750, a Defense of 770, a maximum level of 60, and a Cost of 12. It has a fast leveling rate. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper The spear Blood Lance (IV) allows Kain to use Lancet which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals physical damage to a single target equal to 400% of a conventional attack and absorbs 50% of the damage dealt as HP. Kain can learn this Soul Break over time as he brings Blood Lance (IV) into the battle and emerges victorious at their end. ''Final Fantasy Explorers ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Final Fantasy Trading Card Game A card depicting Barbara of Final Fantasy Dimensions can use Lancet for the cost of one Lightning CP and discarding another Barbara card. Lancet Dulls an Active Forward of the player's choosing and increases Barbara's power by the power of the Dulled Forward until the end of the turn. Kain's card depicting his Theatrhythm artwork can use Lancet Lv3. For the discard of another Kain card, Lancet lowers the power of a Forward of the player's choosing by 4,000 and increases Kain's power by 4,000, until the end of the turn. Gallery LanceFFV.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Lance.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFIX Lancer.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFX_Lancet.png|Final Fantasy X. RW Lancet.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFTA Lancet.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Lancet.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFD Lancet.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. Kain_Lancet.jpeg|Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Dragoon (Mastered).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). FFAB Lancet - Dragoon (M) R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Lancet - Dragoon (M) R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Lancer - Freya SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIX. FFAB Lancer - Freya SR 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIX. FFAB Lancet - Kimahri SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFX. FFAB Lancer - Freya SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIX. FFAB Lancer - Freya SR+ 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIX. FFAB Lancet - Kimahri SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFX. FFAB Lancet - Krile SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFV. FFAB Lancer - Freya SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Lancet - Krile SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFV. FFAB Lancer - Freya SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Lancet (M) Legend R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R Legend). FFAB Lancet (M) Legend R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+ Legend). FFAB Lancer - Freya Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Lancer - Freya Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Lancet - Krile Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFV. FFAB Lancer - Freya Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Lancet - Kimahri Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFX. FFAB Lancet - Krile Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Lancer - Freya Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Lancet - Kimahri Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFX. FFRK Lancet Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Lancet.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Lance.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. it:Drakoken Category:Command abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VII Limits